Something Wicked This Way Comes
by sweetangel22
Summary: *Retitled, revised, and updated*Draco's twin sister is forced to transfer to Hogwarts and Voldie's got plans for her. What could they be?And will she cooperate? AU H/OC
1. Default Chapter

What Dreams May Come  
  
"For in the sleep of death, what dreams may come."~w.shakespeare, Hamlet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
CH1:Hogwarts  
  
'This isn't so bad,' the girl thought as she looked around the platform. She glanced quickly up at her twin brother hoping he wouldn't insist that she stay with him the whole journey. Draco was nice to her but his friends were just revolting.  
  
A few minutes after she had left Draco finally noticed she was gone. "Probably went to see Penny or something," he grumbled and boarded the train.  
  
Julianna Malfoy was transferring from Beauxbatons. Her father wanted her nearby so he could watch her. She was sort of the oddball of the family. She edged away from her brother and his friends and ran into Penny a seventh year Hufflepuff that she had known since she was seven. They hadn't seen each other very much since she turned ten and was sent to France, but had kept in touch via owl.  
  
"G'morning Miss Moneypenny," Julianna grinned.  
  
"Morning Juli," she said excitedly. "You are so going to love it here".  
  
"I certainly hope so. I have to go put my stuff on the train, but I'll see you in a few minutes Penny."  
  
**************  
  
"Stupid heavy thing," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Ummm would you like some help?" She turned to find a tall boy with messy dark hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes actually," she smiled. "I'm Julianna Malfoy, and before you can ask, yes I am related to Draco, but not by choice."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." He said, watching her with interest. "If I may ask, how are you related to him?"  
  
"He's my brother, well actually my fraternal twin." Harry nodded with a smile.  
  
"Alright then Julianna, we should get to a compartment."  
  
"Please, call me Juli; it's so much easier to say." "Ok." Harry grinned. This girl didn't seem as bad as her brother was. At the sound of the Hogwarts Express whistle, the two boarded the train quickly and began searching for their friends. She found Penny in a compartment talking to a red haired boy and a rather bushy haired girl. These turned out to be the friends Harry was looking for.  
  
Penny introduced the two of them as Ron and Hermione. They invited Julianna and Penny to stay in their compartment to chat. Juli, it turned out, really was a family embarrassment. She wasn't like them, she didn't have an evil bone in her body and as a result she caught a lot of flack. Seventeen years old and she was only now being brought back from France where she was sent to live with her aunt as soon as it became obvious that she would never get into Slytherin house like all the rest of her family.  
  
Nobody seemed too surprised about the way her father shipped her away, what did surprise them was when Juli told them that her brother wasn't all that bad. Just irritating at times, but then weren't all brothers. He really did go to great lengths to protect her.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione informed her that they were not aware that Draco was capable of kindness. Juli laughed.  
  
The train pulled up at the Hogsmeade station and before she knew it she was being ushered around with first years. Hagrid explained that he knew she was a seventh year technically but she needed to be sorted. She sincerely hoped that she would be placed with her brother. Her father might decide that she wasn't such a disgrace if she were placed with Draco. Waving to Penny and the others, she followed Hagrid and the first years toward the lake.  
  
***********  
  
The sorting was interesting to her. It had been very different at her other school. When her name was called she became very nervous. She walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
At once a voice said. "Hmmm I know the place for you; Gryffindor."  
  
"You can't put me there," her mind silently screamed.  
  
"Believe me child, it's for the best that's the only place you'll do well." The hat shouted "Gryffindor" for all to hear and the hall erupted in cheers. Juli tried not to look absolutely stricken and she walked to her seat wondering if maybe she couldn't find some way to keep her placement secret from her parents. This was going to be a long year. 


	2. The letters

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: This is my first story. I promise it does have a plot.  
  
CH2: The Letters  
  
"Juli? You ok?" It was Hermione. Ron's little sister Ginny was close at her heels. Julianna had been attending classes for a week already and had also been dreading her father's reaction to her placement in Gryffindor. Classes were fun but her father had sent her a howler. 'Just wonderful,' Julianna thought to herself. She had opened it quickly to get it over with.  
  
JULIANNA MALFOY, YOU ARE AN EMBARASSMENT TO THE MALFOY NAME!!!  
  
Yadda, yadda, yadda.It had gone on from there. She had tried to remain calm but after it had burnt up she jumped up and ran to the dormitories to avoid the whispers and stares from other students.  
  
She sighed and looked up at Hermione's worried face. "I'm fine, just embarrassed that he could be so cruel in front of everybody. I thought he would be discreet and send a regular owl or something." She sat up and pulled her honey blond hair away from her face, wiping the remains of tears away from her eyes with a tissue.  
  
Hermione studied her for a moment and looked like she was going to say something when an eagle owl soared through the window with a letter for "Juli." "That's not from." Hermione began.  
  
"No, it's from my aunt in France." Juli opened the letter.  
  
Dear Juli,  
  
Pay no attention to your father dear. Don't let him get you down. He was just hoping that you would be more.like him. Besides, I'm proud of you. Imagine, a Gryffindor, your grandmum would be so proud of you.  
Take care of Draco,  
Love your Aunt Genevieve  
  
"Your aunt sounds nice."  
  
"She is. I've lived with her ever since I turned ten. She was nice enough to take care of me. This is actually the first time I've been in England for longer than a week and I am not looking forward to having to go home. I don't know what to expect." She sighed.  
Hermione and Ginny looked thoughtful.  
  
"So if they don't want you around, why bring you back in your seventh year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm clueless, but father says that with the Dark Lord running about, I am safer with him." Juli replied.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Hermione muttered.  
  
"So, onward to a more fun topic, is there any particular reason Miss Ginny would be looking in the general direction of Mr. Finnigan during every meal?" Juli asked slyly. Ginny paled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"H-how'd you..." she began.  
  
"I guessed plus 'Mione hinted that you might have a crush on someone already this year. And he was the cutest guy at that end of the table, unless..." Juli's brow furrowed.  
  
"Unless what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Unless, you were gazing fondly at Neville," Juli said seriously.  
  
Ginny burst into laughter. "Yeah right, ya caught me. Guilty as charged." The three girls continued laughing and talking into the night and Juli was very glad it was Friday.  
  
************  
  
The next morning, Juli met Penny at breakfast early since they were both early risers and they hadn't really been able to talk since the term had started.  
  
"I like Defense Against the Dark Arts but that's about it," James said.  
  
Penny looked surprised. "You mean you don't like Potions or Transfiguration? Why ever not?" She teased her friend. "I thought everyone loved Snape."  
  
"Well from what I hear, he's at least civil to your house and Ravenclaw. He obviously despises Gryffindor. Really, all I did was look like I was going to help Neville and he took 20 points from my house." She was looking pretty grumpy at this point.  
  
"I can't say I blame you for liking Defense against the Dark Arts though, that Professor Lupin is a cutie and a great teacher even if he is a werewolf." At this Juli scowled. "Anyway," Penny said quickly, "maybe you should take a little time out today. I mean, after your fathers Howler yesterday, you look stressed."  
  
"I'll be fine. I think I'm going to take my broom out a little while today. It is a nice day, good day for flying. See ya Moneypenny." She stood.  
  
"Bye Juli, do try not to do anything too, umm, rash today. I don't think the teachers would appreciate the way you fly."  
  
Julianna just laughed and went to get her broom.  
  
**************  
  
She loved the feeling of flying. In the air she could be free and with that freedom she expressed a sort of fearless abandon and was want to perform incredible dives that obviously took a complete lack of respect for self-preservation to do. Penny never flew, being afraid of heights she had always remained on the ground. It had been Draco who would accompany her usually, but today she flew alone.  
  
She didn't really notice if she was really alone, so wrapped up was she in her freedom. On the ground, a boy was watching her with interest; his emerald eyes following her every move. 


	3. Harry

Disclaimer: nope, don't own Harry Potter  
  
CH3: Harry  
  
It took her a few moments before she noticed someone was flying beside her. Of course, she had had her eyes closed so that wasn't all that surprising. When she opened her eyes she nearly fell off her broom. Harry was hovering on his broom only a few feet away from her.  
  
"I didn't know you could fly," he said grinning. "You didn't mention it on the train. You're wonderful."  
  
She blushed at his words. He smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
He looked startled, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, its just I was watching you and..." He trailed off. Her cheeks were pink and he suspected he wasn't helping.  
  
"Well if you want to be left alone," he began.  
  
"No," she said quickly, "stay."  
  
Harry looked at her curiously. She was unique and he liked her. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she would come out of her family being so, well, nice and sweet. He considered it a miracle.  
  
"I'm sorry; I just am still trying to get over dad's reaction." She sighed. "I wish that hat had put me in Slytherin. I begged it to, but it wouldn't." This was bad, she felt herself starting to cry.  
  
"Maybe we should land," Harry suggested, noticing her discomfort. She was starting to shake.  
  
Once they reached the ground, they took seats in the stands. "I'm sorry if I upset you," Harry said. He was watching her again with those eyes of his.  
  
"No, this was building up. I guess that dad is just a sore spot. He hates me. He never even gave me a chance." At this, Juli's eyes began to tear up and she blinked them back quickly hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. He wrapped an arm around her awkwardly, not having really had to comfort someone before. She stiffened and then leaned in to him gratefully. Juli was afraid to look at him now. Afraid he'd think she was weak. Instead Harry spoke.  
  
"I understand completely." He said it so quietly she wasn't sure if she heard right. She looked up at him quickly, tears still in her eyes. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never gave me a chance either." He looked far away. "But it must be hard when it's a parent that doesn't love you." He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and gave him a hug. Drying her tears, she said, "thank you" softly to him. He looked at her thinking he would defiantly talk to her more often.  
  
*****  
  
Draco Malfoy stormed to the dungeons. 'How could she, father will kill her now for sure', he fumed. He'd seen her on the quidditch pitch with Potter, spectacular. 'Juli's out of her mind.' He was thinking of all the vicious things he had wanted to do to Potter when he had seen them. The only reason he hadn't cursed him at once was because Juli looked upset. Draco paced, he'd tell her; make sure she knew that there were some people she simply was not allowed to talk to or associate with. Had she no family honor or pride?  
  
"I'll talk to her tonight." He said aloud.  
  
********  
  
Juli sighed. "Draco he was just trying to help me." She stated patiently.  
  
"You couldn't come talk to me?" Draco sounded annoyed.  
  
"No, you just don't understand. What would you know about how I feel when father does that to me? He adores you, thinks you are going to be quite the Death Eater someday. He's never criticized you like he does me." She was near to tears again.  
  
"Well, he can't help you are the freak of the family." Draco immediately kicked himself for that one. He tried to stop her but she was already running blindly down through the door. 'Nice,' he thought, 'now you sound just like him.' He started toward the Slytherin common room thinking that now would not be the best time to talk to her.  
  
******  
  
Juli didn't know where she was headed. First her father and now her brother, when would this perfect day end? She leaned against a statue and sank to the floor.  
  
"Hey Juli, is that you?" She blinked the tears out of her eyes enough to see who was kneeling in front of her. Penny was regarding her with concern.  
  
"Juli, what's wrong?"  
  
"Draco is getting so much like father." Juli sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry Juli; I know he never used to be that way." Penny looked sympathetic.  
  
"Thanks." She sighed.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back to the dormitory." Penny said as she rose.  
  
"You go; I'll be along in a minute."  
  
"Are you sure?" Penny asked.  
  
"Yeah; I won't be long."  
  
*******  
  
Thinking on her conversation with her brother, she walked toward the dormitories. Ascending the stairs that led to the portrait of the fat lady, she suddenly bumped into something invisible and very solid. Unable to recover in time, she fell.  
  
(A/N: She's having a very long night.) 


	4. Falling

Disclaimer: no Harry Potter  
  
CH4: Falling  
  
As soon as she felt herself falling backwards Juli both reached out to grab something and braced for a lot of pain. But the pain didn't come and she didn't fall far, someone had wrapped their arms around her catching her before she could slip off of the stair she was on.  
  
"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Harry?" She asked as he appeared to materialize out of thin air.  
  
"I was on my way down to the kitchens to visit a fiend."  
  
All Juli could say was, "you have an invisibility cloak?" 'Clever girl, going to win a contest with wit like that,' she thought.  
  
He looked sheepish. "It was my father's. You won't tell your brother I have it will you?"  
  
"Of course not." she replied.  
  
He smiled at her. "Would you like to accompany me m'lady?" He mock bowed. She laughed.  
  
"Love to." She replied, still laughing as he wrapped the cloak around them both.  
  
Harry led her silently along the corridor he knew led to the kitchens. His mind was reeling. He couldn't believe he had asked her to come with him. And for that matter, she had agreed. He didn't know what to think or what to say and was glad they needed to be quiet in the halls since it was keeping him from saying anything stupid. He smiled thinking 'She smells so good' and continued down the hall.  
  
Juli, close beside him, was also lost in thought. She was trying to figure out why she had agreed to walk with him. She decided that it was something in his smile. 'Sort of charming, that smile,' she thought. Her musings were cut short as they arrived at their destination. He tickled a pear in the painting and they stepped into the kitchen taking off the cloak. A house elf immediately ran up to them excitedly. "Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby," the house elf squeaked happily.  
  
"Dobby? Is that you?" The house elf was rather hard to recognize. He was wearing a brilliant green sweater, an orange beret, one rainbow striped sock and one deep blue sock. 'Huh,' she thought, 'he's got his own, unique, fashion sense.'  
  
"Miss Julianna! Dobby is so pleased to see you." He said as he leapt at her hugging her around the waist. She laughed, glad he was happy. Her father certainly hadn't been when he'd been freed that was for sure.  
  
********  
  
An hour later as they were getting back under the cloak, Harry was glad he had asked her to come. She had told him more about herself and about Beauxbatons.  
  
As they entered the empty common room and proceeded to their dorms, Juli spoke. "Thank you. I enjoyed myself tonight Harry." She smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Any time m'lady. It is always an honor escorting a lady as enchanting as you." He stepped back and bowing took her hand and kissed it, smiling teasingly at her. She laughed.  
  
"Good night sweet prince" she said smiling as she stepped in to the darkened girl's dorm.  
  
*********  
  
Closing the door, she leaned against it for a moment then walked to her bed. She got ready for bed quickly, smiling to herself. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, still smiling.  
  
*********  
  
Harry watched the door a moment longer. He started a little when he heard Ron behind him.  
  
"Think the door is gonna do some tricks?" He grinned.  
  
Harry chuckled. "What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Been working on that essay on uses of slug slime for potions. 'Mione's a slave driver." They both laughed. "So," Ron began, "She went with you? The girls noticed she was gone long. She'll probably catch it in the morning from Parvati."  
  
"Poor Juli will be the gossip queen's next victim. That's sad, I like her. She's sweet. And you should have seen how happy Dobby was to see her."  
  
"Really? Well if she's alright by you and by Dobby she must not be bad. What's she like?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell his friend about his night.  
  
**********  
  
When Harry's story was over both decided that now would be a good time to get to bed. As Harry was falling asleep he could see her smiling at him and hear her laughter. 


	5. Halloween

Disclamer: I own nothing but a laptop and a fish.  
  
CH5: Halloween  
  
The following weeks found Juli hanging out with Harry and his friends more and more. At least once a week he asked her to accompany him to the kitchens always calling her m'lady or some other pet name he happened to come up with for her.  
  
He'd worked hard to get her to try for the house team, but she hadn't thought if fair since she was graduating at the end of the year. He'd understood.  
  
"Besides" she teased, "You're biased." The last was said while ruffling his hair. He grinned at her. Ron shook his head. Sometimes he just didn't know what to think about those two. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Well, while Harry and Ron are busy with Tryouts, would you like to come chat with Ginny and I?" Juli nodded and the girls set off.  
  
*********  
  
"The time draws near. Is the girl at Hogwarts?" A sinister voice sounded out of the darkness.  
  
"Yes master, she is nearby. How soon will you need her?"  
  
"Soon enough, have you spoken with her? She is willing?"  
  
"Willing or not, Master, she will do as her father tells her or she will be made to." The voice of Lucious Malfoy calmly replied.  
  
"And your son?"  
  
"He desires to serve you Master, but he still cares much for the girl. I will take care of that, I assure you."  
  
"Very good Malfoy. We can't have him getting in the way. The consequences would be most..unfortunate."  
  
***********  
  
Juli had good eyes and had no trouble distinguishing what was happening on the Quidditch pitch from the shaded area the girls had discovered on the grounds. Seeing the players descend, the girls went to the pitch to pick up Harry and Ron who were all too eager to get to the Halloween feast.  
  
On the way Harry pulled Juli behind the others. "Forgive me M'lady, but as you know this weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend of this term and I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you." He smiled his most charming smile and kissed the back of her hand, bowing slightly.  
  
"Why thank you sweet prince. I shall look forward to it." Her green eyes danced. She loved it when he spoke to her like this. It made her feel special. And that smile.  
  
Still smiling at her, they linked arms and He led her toward the castle and the waiting feast.  
  
***********  
  
When they arrived, he released her and went to where Ron, Seamus and Dean were waving at him frantically. Hermione promptly cornered Juli and brought her to where she and Ginny had been waiting.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He asked me if I would be so kind as to allow him to escort me to Hogsmeade on Saturday", she grinned.  
  
"He asked you what!", Hermione was surprised. "Why would he ask you like that?"  
  
"It's an inside joke. He started calling me 'm'lady'." She shrugged, smiling.  
  
"Well I think its lovely 'Mione. I've heard him speak to her when he thinks they are alone. He is so sweet. I'm beginning to regret dropping my crush on him for Seamus."  
  
Hermione chuckled at her friend. Ginny was right, besides Hogsmeade weekends were perfect for spending time with significant others, though she wasn't sure whether Juli and Harry were dating in the official sense. It seemed like they were hiding it under the mantle of friendship. They were hiding for good reason too; Draco would have kittens if he found out who was romancing his sister.  
  
*********  
  
"So," Ron began, "what is with you and Lady Juli over there? Has it not occurred to you that she is still a Malfoy and if you are caught with her there could be some.complications?"  
  
"I'm aware of that Ron, but I like her."  
  
"Hello Romeo, do the words mortal enemies with her family mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware that if her father or brother finds out I'm dead. But I don't care."  
  
"I see. Well just be careful ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I've handled Voldemort, I think I can handle Malfoy."  
  
Ron looked suspicious but then he smiled. "Alright then, how about a game of chess?"  
  
"You're on Ron."  
  
************ 


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Ch6: Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Draco Malfoy stalked to the Slytherin common room and paced it thinking. Juli was still hanging around Potter and they appeared to be getting closer. Their father would murder her if he caught her hanging around with a Potter. Why did she do things like that? Didn't she know that she aggravated things with her constant disobedience? Draco shuddered to think what their father would do to Juli when they went home for Christmas break.  
  
He paused and noticed that there was an envelope on his bed. Picking it up, he opened it and immediately recognized his fathers flowing aristocratic script. As he read his face progressively lost color.  
  
Draco,  
As you know, you have been asked to keep an eye on your sister. This letter is to be destroyed immediately after you read it. I am overjoyed at your choice to join our ranks. The dark lord is also pleased. You will be initiated over break and will be let in on some important information. Try not to be late and do not tell your sister. She will be dealt with in time.  
Your father.  
  
'She will be dealt with in time', he thought. Juli was in very big trouble indeed. Draco thought a moment longer, only three more days until they returned home for Christmas.  
  
************************  
  
Juli couldn't believe she already had to pack to go home. She was a little worried since Draco had been acting strangely but pushed that to the back of her mind and retrieved her present for Harry. She wanted to give it to him before she left.  
  
Hopping happily downstairs, she bounced into the common room.  
  
"Happy Christmas" Harry said, smiling over at her from a large armchair.  
  
"And you also" she grinned and handed him his gift shyly. She noticed he had his gift for her with him too. She went over to the couch and joined Hermione who was sitting at the other end with her nose buried in a book. She looked up when Juli sat down.  
  
Juli began to carefully remove the paper from the gift from Harry. She never liked to tear wrapping paper if she could help it. She removed a small box and carefully opened it. She smiled, inside was a necklace with a small silver butterfly pendant. Occasionally its wings moved giving the impression of flight. He had gotten something similar for Hermione, except that the pendant was a unicorn that continually tossed her head. "Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"It's beautiful." She smiled. She motioned for him to help her put it on. She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.  
  
Harry then opened his gift. She had gotten him a clasp for his cloak with the Gryffindor crest on it but she had also enchanted it so that whenever he wanted he could see a small moving photograph of them smiling and waving in Hogsmeade together.  
  
Laughing at the rather ridiculous picture of them, he gave her another hug. She really was quite creative. He suspected that if she had the materials she probably would have tried to make the clasp herself.  
  
"Thank you m'lady" he said playfully.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning was hectic as all the seventh year girls except Hermione were going Home for the Holidays. Juli went over her last minute check list to be sure she had everything. The other girls were running about frantically but Juli was calm, helping the others to get things together when she was finished with her final check.  
  
She wore the necklace Harry had given her the night before tucked inside her robe.  
  
*********  
  
Dragging her luggage downstairs, she was greeted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She smiled at Ron and Hermione, but her eyes sparkled when she smiled at Harry.  
  
H walked her down to the carriages waiting to take the students to catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Try not to miss me too much" she said sweetly.  
  
He grinned. "I'll try."  
  
Smiling she said, "Goodbye, and Happy Christmas." She kissed his cheek and hopped into the carriage. Hermione, Ron and Ginny joined Harry in seeing their friends off for the holidays.  
  
She waved at them as the carriage pulled away. The Ravenclaw girls with her eyed her curiously. Juli just smiled at them. She had never met them before but they seemed nice enough. As the carriage approached Hogsmeade station, thoughts of what these holidays were gong to be like for her raced through her mind and, not for the last time, she wanted to run away. **********  
  
The train ride was short, too short in Juli's opinion. Draco had questioned her about Harry. She had told him what he wanted to know, though he was irate when she said that she thought he was nice and that she considered him a good friend.  
  
**********  
  
Draco had been about to scold her for being so stupid when he caught the look in her eyes. The same look she'd had when she had met Penny. His anger dropped a little; after all she had to have friends didn't she? He wanted His twin to be happy and he had never really thought her so until now. He could forgive Potter this once, for her. He had smiled then.  
  
************  
  
Narcissa Malfoy greeted them at Kings Cross and they went home. She noticed her daughter's attitude change and hoped that her husband wouldn't notice. She didn't approve of her daughter being abnormal, but still wanted her to be happy. Narcissa wanted to ask about her friends, but thought it would be better to wait.  
  
**********  
  
Juli heard a light knock at her bedroom door and was surprised to see her mom enter.  
  
"Hello Juli" she said stiffly.  
  
"Hello mother."  
  
"I've missed you darling. You don't write often enough." Narcissa didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Sorry mum I guess I've just been preoccupied." Juli replied with equal apathy.  
  
"And what may I ask is more important?"  
  
Juli hesitated only a moment. "Nothing, it's just that classes and friends have kept me very busy."  
  
Narcissa smiled, or tried to. Juli had to hand it to her; she was at least trying to be nice. Nodding coldly to her, Narcissa left the room.  
  
Juli sat in silence for a minute before she began to laugh at her mother's discomfort. **********  
  
Draco rubbed his arm. The newly placed mark burned still. He was reeling after hearing what Juli was to be part of. The deaths she would cause if the Dark Lord got hold of her. He shuddered. That alone would kill Juli; she would be empty, void of feeling until the day she died if Voldemort used her. She was the only one that could be used. He wondered privately if killing your own sister simply because you knew what the future would hold for her would be excusable behavior. He supposed not.  
  
She would resist, he had told them.  
  
His father had sounded harsh when he said he would make his daughter comply if she would not willingly.  
  
Even now he was probably preparing to talk to her.  
  
***********  
  
Juli entered her father's study cautiously. He was sitting in his high backed chair, obviously waiting for her.  
  
"Now then Juli, I have news of a duty you are to be honored with."  
  
*****************  
  
Juli sat petrified with fear. She had outright refused to help the Dark Lord and her father was absolutely irate. She had never seen him this mad. His eyes glittered coldly, and he was pale and calm.  
  
'Nononono, please no' Juli mentally repeated softly, her fear growing every moment along with her resolve not to choose her father's side.  
  
"No father, I cannot help. I will not help." Her voice was surprisingly steady despite the fear in her heart.  
  
****************  
  
Draco sat in his room hoping that Juli would be alright. He gave up sitting calmly and began pacing.  
  
Giving up completely he risked sneaking towards the study where he knew his sister would need all the help she could get.  
  
***************  
  
'Oh God, here it comes' she whimpered. Her father raised his wand. 


End file.
